This invention relates to an enclosure for electronic devices, and particularly to enclosures for portable electronic devices which are water-tight, easy to handle and durable.
It is usually desirable to provide for portable electronic devices, particularly those to be used outdoors, an enclosure which minimizes the likelihood that moisture can get inside the enclosure and damage the electronic device. At the same time, since such devices typically operate on batteries, it is desirable to have a means for replacing the batteries which minimizes the likelihood of moisture getting inside the enclosure. In addition, it is desirable to have an enclosure which is easy to handle, even when the user's hands are wet, and which is durable so as to resist dropping, bumping and other impacts. One application for which a water-tight, easy to handle and durable enclosure would be particularly desirable would be to enclose a portable radio receiver for a global positioning system (a "GPS radio receiver").
One problem in the design of an enclosure for a portable electronic device is that such devices typically require inputs supplied by knobs or buttons which select device functions or provide information to the device, and outputs, such as a visual display or the like, which produce information readable by the user. Providing such inputs and outputs while keeping moisture out of the enclosure, and providing a means for replacing batteries in the enclosure while keeping moisture out of the enclosure, present challenges. One challenge is to provide a means for opening the enclosure which provides an adequate moisture seal when the enclosure is closed. Another challenge is to provide a battery access door which may be routinely opened and closed, yet provides an adequate moisture seal. A further problem is to provide mechanical means for inputting data or instructions to the electronic device while providing an adequate moisture seal. A further problem is to provide an enclosure that resists cracking or breaking, which could allow moisture in the enclosure.
One approach to providing a water resistant enclosure for an electronic device is shown by Goldenberg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,873. However, the enclosure described therein employs multiple redundant sealing joints and, therefore, is relatively complex. Gasparaitis et al. U.S. Pat, No. 5,025,921 shows another approach to providing a water resistant enclosure for an electronic device. However, it does not employ an adequate joint structure for an enclosure which may be separated for access to the interior of an electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved enclosure for an electronic device which minimizes the likelihood that moisture can get in the enclosure, while maintaining easy operability of the electronic device and durability of the enclosure.